one like me?
by neo8
Summary: pg-13 just to be safe hi umm, this is about a mutant and how she trys to fit in with the rest umm can't think right now so good bye,......
1. 3

Its undeniable...that we should be together...  
  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her...  
  
The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
  
Yeah...  
  
to continu to read the rest keep reading the chapters.  
  
fox woke up to the usale she got dressed ate brakefast. at brakefast she saw kurt in his human form.oh that Kurt, I loved to put on his watch in the moring but not her,she giggled litley "Vhat's the matter fox?" he asked her.she smiled in a anser.   
  
fox was a strange girl she went from dosill to evil the next, talk about mood swings ^_^. she dipised humans but not toldaly she was gentel to them.heck she was friends with amanda! maybe she learned to like humans?   
  
after brakefast she walked outside "bye kurt" she walked into the parking lot "hey fox!" shoted scott "wana lift?" "no thanks I'll walk" she anwserd.she cotiued to walk she had got into town "hey fox" sauid a voci in a dark ally "hi ,Jet" answerd fox.  
  
jet always had to be quet he dident like the sun much cuz he was a hafe vampire hafe mutant.he had a thrid eye for the sprit he was the strongest he HAD to bragag a littel about it.  
  
"jet stop following me." she answerd fremly than she ran off. all the boys went ga-ga over her she dident know why. she finaly got to school. she saw her friend amanda and cout up with her.  
  
" Can you belive them and scott had a girl friend!" fox exnoleged.amanda gasped shokingly "AND Jet flerted with me agan today." fox said "well, if you had a boyfriend they wouldent pay atention to you as much see I have kurt and now I don't get tessed as much." "your lucky amanda you have some one to go to the dance with..." fox dased of into space.   
  
amanda sighed "fox it's okay not going to dance with any one you can have fun with me and kurt!" fox looked at her and said "thanks but,I don't wanna be the 'thrid" weel " she said sadly" "no prob" replyed amanda "I mean it mandy" snaped fox "it's okay, really, and don't call me mandy."amanda replyed "besides I'll just watch tv and eat a gallon of ice cream sobbing in self pitty." fox said sarcaticly.  
  
"gutuntag guys!" said kurt just befor the ball rang.than he nodested foxes sad look and amanda's sener look. than kurt smile tured into a fron. "Vhat's up guys vhy the long faces? " he asked "fox has no one to go to the danec with she's coming with us" "Bu-bu-bu-but!" kurt and fox sputerd   
  
it was later that day fox sat there at home alone in her butiful ocan blue spigeti straped dress and her light pink lipstck har hair was in a pony tail insted of wild and free it took her hours to reprogram her watch.  
  
she walked over to the mirro kurt telaported down to her see liked being human it was the fact that she'd never be one.amanda new kurts seret but not hers."you feeling okay vfox?" "well-" the door bell rang and amanda walked in "high guys" she saw fox looking down at they dresser she was at.kurt put a arm on her sholder fox smiled and folowed the two out the door.  
  
kurt teaported them there. she loved to telaport it was fun to her well woldent you like to teloaport?."vere here!" sad kurt as they walked down the street fox walked behind them they were hand in hand fox could only stair in evy for the two of them. she felt her slfe tear up. she wiped the ters as soon as they enterd the gym.  
  
the gym was set up with florsint lights and ballons.light were flashing make you diss if you stared at them to long.fox lost the two in the crownd on perpos. she sat on the bleechers listing to the song playing 'fire and rain'. and looked at the copls to geter she saw morgan and a very nevers fry, jen and scott, kitty and lance peitro and tabitha with abunch of other girls, jet and ivy he wasent stalking fox at lest. than she saw kurt and amanda slow danceing with kurt  
  
JUST YESTERDAY MORNING THEY LET ME KNOW YOU WERE GONE  
  
SUSAN THE PLANS THEY MADE PUT AN END TO YOU  
  
I WALKED OUT THIS MORNING AND I WROTE DOWN THIS SONG  
  
I JUST CAN'T REMEMBER WHO TO SEND IT TO  
  
chorus;  
  
I'VE SEEN FIRE AND I'VE SEEN RAIN  
  
I'VE SEEN SUNNY DAYS THAT I THOUGHT WOULD NEVER END  
  
I'VE SEEN LONELY TIMES WHEN I COULD NOT FIND A FRIEND  
  
BUT I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN  
  
LOOK DOWN UPON ME JESUS YOU GOT TO HELP ME MAKE A STAND  
  
YOU'VE JUST GOT TO SEE ME THROUGH ANOTHER DAY  
  
MY BODY'S ACHING AND MY TIME IS AT HAND  
  
AND I WON'T MAKE IT ANY OTHER WAY  
  
chorus  
  
WALKING MY MIND TO AN EASY TIME MY BACK TURNED TOWARD THE SUN  
  
LORD KNOWS WHEN THE COLD WIND BLOWS IT'LL TURN YOUR HEAD AROUND  
  
WELL THOSE HOURS OF TIME ON THE TELEPHONE LINE  
  
TO TALK ABOUT THINGS TO COME  
  
SWEET DREAMS AND FLYING MACHINES IN PIECES ON THE GROUND  
  
chorus  
  
JAMES TAYLOR; FIRE AND RAIN  
  
0((A/N: *shrugs* I liked it, it went with it I guess))0  
  
fox had enoff she left. 


	2. note VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm sssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooo sorry but I can't update for a week I'm going camping but I will try to post when I get back 1,000 apologies. 


	3. I NEED HELP PLEASE HELP, HELP, HELP, HEL...

HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
I CAN'T DO KURT'S ACCENT! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!! I'LL GIVE A PERSON FULL CREDIT IF THEY JUST HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
